The Mechanics of It
by alittlepinkvial
Summary: The first time Emma and Regina sleep together, Regina shows a more vulnerable side. One Shot. Rated M.


**The Mechanics of It**

**Rated M**

**A/N: This was a fic requested by someone on tumblr. It was actually really fun to write so, yay! There is smut. You have been warned and such.**

Regina wasn't entirely sure about how they had gotten here. Emma was straddling her on the black silk covers of her bed. Her mouth was latched on to hers, creating full and languid kisses that pulled moans from Regina's throat.

Emma's right hand detangled from Regina's hair to run down the buttons of Regina's white blouse. Her fingers began to pull each individual button from its loop. Regina felt the cool air on her chest when Emma pulled it back to expose the tops of her breasts in a lace bra.

Regina's back arched off the bed when Emma's mouth moved from her lips to her neck. As her soft but aggressive lips began working on her pulse point, Regina felt Emma's hand sliding further down her body. When the tips of Emma's fingers could be felt against her underwear, Regina let out a harsh breath.

"Emma, wait." She breathed out, causing Emma to look into the eyes of the woman beneath her. Emma let her hand fall to set on the bed between Regina's thighs.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, her breathing a little uneven as well. She rested her weight on the hand on the bed and ran the other through her hair.

Regina bit her bottom lip gently as she sat up on her elbows. "Look, I'm not really very well versed in this..."

"Oh," Emma responded, her eyebrows lifting just slightly. "But what about…?"

"Graham? No, Miss. Swan, " Regina exhaled a slow breath as she ran her hand down Emma's arm. "I meant…" Her voice trailed off as she waited for Emma to understand.

When the blonde's eyes just noticeably widened a few moments later, Regina knew she had. She could see that Emma was trying to open her mouth and say something but everything was getting caught in her throat with no way out.

"Look, this was ridiculous, you should go home." Regina began sitting up further only to have Emma push her back down on the bed.

"No," Emma replied gently. "I'll just sit here and talk with you, if that's what you would rather do."

Regina rolled her eyes. That is _not_ what she'd rather do. "I don't expect you to listen to my woes, nor do I wish to share them."

"Then just kiss me," Emma smirked. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Emma," She warned.

"What are you afraid of, Regina?" Emma asked sincerely as she ran her fingers through Regina's thick hair, making the brunette close her eyes in pleasure. This elicited a quiet smirk from Emma.

"I'm not afraid of you, Emma." Regina responded confidently. "I wouldn't have let you pull me up my staircase if I was."

"Fair enough," Emma replied with a playfully defeated exhale. "Do you still want to do this?"

Regina bit the top of her bottom lip and looked at Emma. "The truth is…" She closed her eyes but Emma could still see her roll them to the ceiling for a second.

"You've never been with a woman before." Emma confirmed. Regina barely moved her head to nod. Emma smiled gently, still running her fingers through the dark brown locks. "Are you curious… as to how it works?"

"I think I can figure out the mechanics, Miss. Swan." Regina retorted. Emma tipped her head to that, chuckling. Sass delivered.

"Alright," Emma appeased her. "So…"

"Just," Regina glanced down at where Emma's hand was still placed on the bed, then back at her. "Do what you were doing before." Emma's lips curled into a grin before she closed the space between them. When Emma's lips began moving against hers again, Regina immediately closed her eyes and lifted a hand to cup Emma's neck. She pulled the woman on top of her closer until she could feel the swell of Emma's breasts through her shirt.

Then Regina felt it once more, the prodding of Emma's fingers against her. A low hum erupted from Regina's chest as Emma continued to rub her through her underwear. Regina's grip on Emma's shoulder tightened and she noticed Emma's lips part into a smile.

"Can I…?" Emma asked softly as her fingers danced around the thin band of Regina's underwear. Their eyes locked. It was a heavier question than Regina would let on. When she nodded "yes" and Emma's hand closed around her, Regina's back arched off the bed again. Just that simple touch could make Regina come undone in an instant.

Emma gently began to explore Regina. She drank in the sight of Regina's lips parting and her head pressing hard against the mattress. Her eyes snapped shut when Emma found her already engorged bud of nerves.

"Your hands," Regina had no idea how she was speaking at a time like this. "… they're soft." She closed her mouth after that and allowed herself to be overwhelmed by what Emma's hand was managing to make her do. Every time Emma's finger ran over Regina's clit, a sharp and defiant moan escaped her lips.

Regina's pelvis jerked and her hands flew to Emma's waist when she felt two long fingers delve into her soaked core.

"_Emma,_" Regina hissed as she clutched the fabric of Emma's shirt. Emma lowered her head and kissed Regina's temple lightly before beginning to thrust deeper into her. Regina threw her head back and released her grip on Emma. Her hands flew to the bed sheets, bawling firmly in her fists.

Struggled moans could be heard from the brunette as Emma continued thrusting into her with long and deliberate strokes. Then, she used her thumb to press into Regina's clit in just the right spot that made Regina's legs part widely and her hips buck up into Emma's hand. Emma sucked and nipped at the flesh on Regina's neck as she brought the woman underneath her further and further to the brink.

Regina's eyes were screwed shut. Her head was thrown back. All she could focus on was the build up happening in the lower abdominals. Every press of Emma's fingers into her made her lose her stream of consciousness.

Emma began to feel Regina tightening around her, almost pulling her fingers further in. Emma watched with voracious eyes as Regina's whole body was taken over by the orgasm ripping through her.

Regina knew she was coming undone and all she could do was pull Emma in by the neck for another kiss that left them both panting. She felt the build up explode within her and after a series of moans and gasps, she began to come down.

They laid there just like that for minutes. Emma's lips hovered over Regina's and neither one of them said anything. Regina felt Emma's breath against her lips and when she finally opened her eyes, they were smiling too.

"Not too bad?" Emma chuckled huskily as she kissed Regina one more time before rolling off of her. She settled on her back and then turned her head to the side to look at the recently writhing woman.

"Hmm," Regina nodded as she stared at the ceiling. "You were… _alright._" She smiled mischievously. Emma rolled her eyes and smirked as she began to sit up from the bed. Regina rested on her elbows, her gaze following the blonde as she began to get off of the bed. "Where are you going?"

"Oh," Emma almost looked surprised as she attempted to adjust her shirt. "I thought…"

"That I'd prefer you to leave?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I won't if you don't want me to." Emma responded, trying to figure out just what the mayor was trying to do to her.

Regina nodded as she held her stare. There was a somewhat comfortable silence before Emma sat back down next to Regina. The slightly older woman wore an expression of relief that Emma couldn't help but find endearing.


End file.
